Avatar Kenai Chapter 1
by slayerofpizza
Summary: The Avatar after Korra. I decided to just write a little tidbit of it.


I had finally been given a break from my water bending training. Master Kochi had decided that he'd had enough of the "splashing in the water I call bending". He can be hard on me sometimes, but I can understand why. After all, water had been my blocked element; the one I just couldn't pick up easily. Everyone would think that for an earth Avatar my natural enemy would be air, but I picked that up quickly. Maybe it was Aang giving me a hand or maybe it's because when I air bend, I feel so much more free; so unrooted from this element I was born into, free from the earth. When I air bend, it's like I can get away from all the troubles I have as the Avatar and just be a normal kid for once. But anyway, I digress.

I slowly approached Master Kochi, dreading what I had to ask of him next. "Um, excuse me, mister Sifu uh sir…?" I put my fingers together to try and look more respectful.

He shot me a sharp glare. "What is it you want?" He turned and crossed his arms at me, scowling and looking uncaring simultaneously.

I took a deep breath. "Sifu Kochi, I need to take a week to myself. I will regrettably not be able to attend water bending training next week." I bowed, trying to seem reluctant but obviously not doing a good job. "Y'know, for Avatar stuff," I added just to see if that would help convince him.

He grabbed my chin, thrusting my face upwards to meet his eye, scowling more. "Listen here _Avatar Kang_." he said mockingly, as if talking to a young child, "I don't care who you are, you can't just skip out on training because Avatar Prissy-feet here needs a vacation. I was dragged to the Earth Kingdom to train you and _that is what I shall do_," he added for good measure, "Your Avatar title may impress some lesser people, but not me." I felt a little twinge of something inside at those words. Nostalgia, almost? I pushed it to the side.

"But, Sifu," I said, reeling in my anger and making my voice sound as respectful as possible, "the Air Nomads taught me that meditation is always required for a healthy heart and focused mind. I just want to take a quick trip into the woods of the northern Earth Kingdom so I can have peace and quiet to meditate with."

If possible, he scowled even more, as if the sight of me asking for his permission caused him physical pain. "The Air Nomads also taught you to make their ridiculous cakes and throw them at the elders, didn't they?" He scoffed at me, turning around and mumbling, "Some Avatar…"

My rage took hold of me, the Air Nomad tattoo on my right arm starting to glow slightly as I reached for his shoulder and yanked him back around. I said quietly through gritted teeth, "You know I'm one of the most devoted Avatars. I honor each of the four elements on my own body. I go without shoes in honor of the great and strong people of the Earth Kingdom." He looked down, as if noticing my lack of footwear for the first time and scoffed yet again. I pulled up my left sleeve. "When I mastered fire bending, I had the Royal Blacksmith of the Fire Nation make a metal brand with their insignia. I asked the Fire Lord himself to heat the brand with fire from his own hand and burn the symbol of the Fire Nation on my arm." Master Kochi looked at the red mark on my arm, still not completely healed from the branding that was three weeks ago. I refused healers out of respect to the Fire Nation, letting the mark heal and scar as time went on. He almost grimaced, thinking of the pain and the menacing look of the mark itself. "And," I continued, "the traditional Air Nomad tattoo that runs from the right arm to my back, done by the Elder Jinora. And when I master water bending I shall have something just as devout done in respect to the people of the Water Tribes. And yet you stand there and call me 'some Avatar'." I pushed him away.

"Now, I am going on a retreat to myself in the forests of the Northern Earth Kingdom with or without your permission." I turned around, grabbing my Air Nomad staff, given to me by the master who taught me, and started walking away.


End file.
